


Halloween 👻🎃

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: Logan and Veronica celebrate Halloween before his second deployment mid-MKAT. Ever-so-slightly AU. Candy, costumes, and fluff, oh my!





	Halloween 👻🎃

**Author's Note:**

> I know Logan probably would have shipped out for his second tour of duty (while in a relationship with Veronica) before Halloween according to "Mr. Kiss and Tell", but that’s not what happens here…

“So, I’ll see you next Sunday, right?”

Veronica smirks at his desire to confirm, yet again. “You got it. One Halloween Skype date on the agenda, as promised. 2 o’clock sharp.”

“And Logan’s gonna be there too, right?”

“I can guarantee his attendance, little man.” Hunter scrunches up his face and Veronica decides to recalibrate. “Big man?” He rolls his eyes at her attempt to placate. “Mid-sized, soon to be slightly larger man?”

The small boy stretches up his neck and puffs his chest. “I grew a whole quarter inch this year.”

“Totally my bad.” She doesn’t have the heart to tell her recently discovered little brother that at this rate he’ll be lucky to end up 5’6”. “Clearly you’re meant to be a giant among men. You’ll be towering over me in no time.”

“I hope so,” he blurts with all the blatant honesty innocence affords a child. “You’re _really_ short.”

“But check out the size of this _personality_ ,” Veronica jibes with a sass of her shoulders and self referential hands. Hunter looks confused and she sighs in earnest. She still hasn’t mastered adjusting her comedy for the under-10 set. “So, I don’t even get a hint about what your costume is until the big reveal?”

“Nuh uh.”

“But I told you what ours are.”

“But Mom won’t even let me watch that show. It doesn’t count.”

“Oh, come on.”

“ _Nope_.”

“Why not?”

Hunter’s dimples punctuate his delight. “Duh, it’s a _seee-cret_.”

“I’ll have you know, keeping secrets from your big sis doesn’t bode well for you. Now I’ll be forced to hem and haw all week, racking my brain with futile guesses. When I age prematurely from lack of beauty sleep, just know who’s door I’ll be kicking down for payback, pal.” Veronica finger guns him and Hunter looks amused by her nonsense, so she doubles down, “You think it’s funny now, but when my haggard, ghoulish face shows up on Skype. You’ll know the true meaning of Fright Night.” Veronica sneers to give herself a craggily appearance, deforming her hands before hovering towards the camera ominously, fleetingly crossing her eyes while darting out her tongue.

Hunter giggles, “You’re so weird,” and Veronica smiles, delivering, “Thanks kiddo, just what every girl loves to hear,” with her usual aplomb.

Lianne’s voice floats in from off screen, “Come on baby, you’re going to be late,” and Hunter replies distractedly, “Okay, Mom,” before waving haphazardly at Veronica, “Bye! I’ve gotta go.”

“See ya, buddy.”

“See you Sunday,” he reiterates.

“Definitely.”

“And Logan?”

“And Logan.”

“It’s _so_ cool. You’re gonna love it!” he insists.

“Just a _teeny_ _tiny_ , little clue?”

“Nope!”, he grins, signing off immediately before she has a chance to counter.

“Rascal.”

——————

Later that night, Veronica and Logan sit down to a late dinner, kitty-corner at the kitchen table. A feast of leftover meatloaf and sweet potatoes laid out before them while Pony drools enviously from floor. 

“Such a good girl,” Logan coos at the puppy, trying to encourage her self restraint. 

Veronica finishes her swig of iced tea with a snort. “Yeah, she’s good girl right now cause Daddy’s home, but when Mommy says, ‘Don’t tear through the trash bag like a chew toy,’ she’s all impulse.” She leans over to take Pony’s chin into her hand, rubbing her jowls. “Aren’t ya, _ya little monster_?” Veronica’s voice is full of babying affection, but admonishing. Pony only internalizes the positive attention; her tail thwapping wildly against the tile floor, gleefully sliming Veronica’s forearm with kisses. Veronica smiles at Logan, “No shame.”

Logan smiles back, squeezing Veronica’s knee in solidarity while picking up a fork. “She’s just getting into the holiday spirit.”

Veronica’s hand migrates to toying with Logan’s fingers as they lazily splay out against her inner thigh. “Speaking of which, her costume came in the mail today. I totally think I can modify it for our purposes.”

He smirks. “I have full faith in your craftiness of all forms.”

“As well you should,” she boasts. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t tear it to shreds before a proper photo op.”

“Eh,” Logan watches Pony squirm on her back to attack her hedgehog chew toy with wildly ineffectual gnawing gestures, “that’d be a pretty cute photo op, too, I’d bet.”

Veronica keeps smiling as she dives into dinner. She’s excited about Halloween. It’s their first real holiday together and will be for awhile. And Logan seems totally on board, which makes it even better. He wasn’t too keen on the 'House of Horrors' Wallace suggested at first, but she gets that. She loves a good fright, but like him, she’d prefer it not to be of the supernatural variety and from the little she's heard, this sounds more like reality-based gruesome. Veronica sees enough death and real horror day to day to keep her from finding it that entertaining in her off hours. If Mac and Wallace hadn’t been so into it the first place, she would have passed herself, but with Logan acquiescing she decided she could afford to indulge her best friends on Saturday night. 

“Did you have a good chat with Hunter? He keeping your Skype skills razor sharp for me?”

Veronica doesn’t want to think about how Logan’s shipping out again in a few weeks. It gnarls her stomach and makes her wistful, so she veers the subject elsewhere. “Speaking of another little monster — he still won’t tell me what he’s going to be for Halloween. He’s super keen on giving us a big costume reveal though. You’re still gonna be around Sunday, right?” She knows she shouldn’t have promised Hunter — that Logan’s schedule could always change, but she’s hoping the Navy won’t make a liar out of her. 

“I reconfirmed my days off today. We’re all good. Bring on the long weekend of costume contests and candy induced comas.”

“Mmm, don’tcha just love candy corn season? And everything’s better in fun-size.”

“I’d have to agree with you there.”

Veronica glances up to find Logan staring at her appreciatively.  She twists a hand in front of her mouth, trying to suppressed her own giddiness at the way he looks at her. It doesn’t work, so she looks away, trying to compose herself. She eats a few more bites, takes a sip of iced tea, but still finds herself grinning involuntarily. She rubs her face again ineffectually, biting the heel of her hand before pressing her lips together, rubbing their seam with her thumb. Finally feeling like she has a handle on herself, she casually looks back at Logan only to instantly realize he’s been staring at her the entire time, a full, beaming grin plastered across his face. His eyes, dark and glassy. His fork still hovering with the same piece of meatloaf from minutes before.

He raises an eyebrow.

She completely devolves into a sappy, heart-eyed mess, burying her face in her hands. Trying fruitlessly to swipe away her blatantly obvious affection for him before balling up her fists in front of her chin in futility. “Oh my god, stop staring at me!”

He could not look more pleased. “But I’m really enjoying this show.”

“Well, show’s over, mister. Back to regularly scheduled programming.” She taps the table rapidly in succession trying to shake off her embarrassment and redirect his attention. “Fix any planes today? Haze any newbies? Serenade anybody at a bar? What’s the scoop?”

Logan’s willing to play along. “One of the bug's bank angles wasn’t zeroing out with the ailerons in neutral. 7 hours of paperwork and a little recalibrating later, and the adverse yaw was right as rain. I took Mouser out to lunch cause his painting made it into that gallery on 4th. And I didn’t serenade anyone because number one, you weren’t around, and number two, as this evening so blissfully just reconfirmed, I’m thankfully not of the belief that _You’ve Lost That Loving Feeling_. And, personally, I definitely have not lost that loving feeling. In fact, it seems to be growing exponentially with each passing moment. I’m fairly certain that with any further display of predilection on your part my heart might burst in my chest. So really it’s a good thing that you’d rather hide it away." He scrunches his upper lip. "Better for my overall health and general wellbeing.”

Veronica is now swooning twice as much as before. Annoyed, she huffs and starts to clear their plates.

“Hey, I’m not done.”

“Tough noogies.” 

“You’re so damn cute.”

“Shh!” she clips at him harshly.

“And a neurotic mess.”

“I—“ She steals his fork from his hand before poking it in his direction. “Am not.” He grins harder and she get pissier. She tosses their dishes in the sink with a clang and stares at the cookies she made him yesterday when she wasn’t quite so annoyed by her affection for him. “You want desert?”

“Yeah.”

“Cookie?”

He reaches over and snakes her hand, pullings her to his lap. “I’d rather have something fun-sized.”

Veronica pouts, genuinely perturbed. “You make me such a girl.”

“You are a girl.” He kisses the shell of her ear and whispers, “I have proof.” She nuzzles into him. “You gonna tell me what that was about?”

“You have to stop making me love you so much.” She says it like it’s a joke, but Logan knows better than to believe her.

“Okay…” He can barely process how wonderful her statement is. He manages to volley, “Well, if I had any control over that, I _definitely wouldn’t_ ,” but his voice stays soft.

“ _Logan_.”

“I’d do it more.”

She presses her face into the cook of his neck, breathing in deep. “Just…” _Don’t go. Stay. Never leave._ “I’m excited about Halloween.”

Logan smiles. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still not done, but muses willing, soon. I hope you enjoyed this fun-sized taste!  
> Any and all comments are golden. xx


End file.
